


Smooth Waves

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [12]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: They flow smoothly like waves in a fancy old paintings.
Relationships: Monique/Mother's Milk (The Boys)
Series: Weekly Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 2





	Smooth Waves

He wouldn’t say his life is perfect, but it’s ordinary when Butcher isn’t in it. He has a suitable job. His relationship with Monique flows smoothly, like they are gentle waves underneath the moonlight in a fancy old painting.

They do ordinary things like watching TV shows together, snuggled up on the couch, he’ll fall asleep before episode three and she will tease him about it the next day. Friday nights is pizza night. Pepperoni and red onions, he’ll drink a beer, she’ll have a glass of wine.

It’s ordinary and routined, no worrying about people kicking the door in or their lives at risk. It’s what he wants, it’s what he craves. He doesn’t know why he keeps letting Butcher dragging back into his world.


End file.
